Алекса́ндр Але́хин (Alexander Alekhine)
page on this wiki.]] "Alexander Alekhine (Russian: Алекса́ндр Алекса́ндрович Але́хин, Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Alekhin; October 31 October 19 1892 – March 24, 1946) was a Russian and French chess player and the fourth World Chess Champion. He is widely considered to be one of the greatest chess players of all time. ... Alekhine is known for his fierce and imaginative attacking style, combined with great positional and endgame skill. He is highly regarded as a chess writer and theoretician, having produced innovations in a wide range of chess openings and having given his name to Alekhine's Defence and several other opening variations. He also composed some endgame studies."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_Alekhine Background "Alekhine was one of the strongest chess players in the world before the First World War , taking third place at the St. Petersburg tournament of 1914 , and in 1921 he left Russia and moved to his permanent residence in France, a citizen of which he became in 1925. In 1927 Alyokhin won the match for the title of world champion in the unbeaten Jose Raul Capablanca and was then dominating the competitions for several years, winning the largest tournaments of his time with a big advantage over his rivals. Twice, in 1929 and 1934 , Alekhine defended the title in matches against Efim Bogolyubov , in 1935 he lost the match to Max Euwe , but two years later he won a rematch and held the title of world champion until his death. Alekhine is the only chess player who died, being the current world champion."Translated from |Wikipedia:/Ru/Алехин, Александр Александрович> Translated from |Wikipedia:/Ru/Алехин, Александр Александрович> "The revolution of 1917 deprived Alekhine of the nobility and fortune. In 1918, he won a three-round tournament in Moscow, in which, besides him, played Nenarokov and A. Rabinovich , and in the autumn of the same year he went to Ukraine, through Kiev to Odessa, at that time occupied by German troops. The reason for this trip is sometimes called the desire to emigrate 33 , but it is also known that in Odessa Alekhin intended to perform in a tournament planned there, which in the end did not take place 34 . In April 1919, the Reds occupied the city of Odessa, and terror began in the city. Alyokhin wasarrested by the Cheka and sentenced to death 33 , he was saved by the intervention of one of the high-ranking Soviet leaders. According to some reports, it was a member of the All-Ukrainian Revolutionary Committee Manuilsky , who personally knew Alyokhin 35 36 , according to Bogatyrchuk - Christian Rakovsky , whom the chess player and employee of the Odessa Cheka Yakov Vilner knew 37 ."Translated from |Wikipedia:/Ru/Алехин, Александр Александрович> Alleged Anti-Semitism "In August-September Alyokhin participated in the 8th Chess Olympiad held in Argentina. After winning 9 games and drawing 7, he finished second on the first board; The first went to Capablanca, who played one game more and outstripped Alekhine by a point 106 . When the match between France and Cuba was held, everyone waited for the game between Alekhine and Capablanca, but the Cuban player missed the game 106 . Team France in the final tournament took place in the second half of the table. During the Olympics, the invasion of Germany into Poland began World War II , and Alyokhin spoke on the radio and in the press to boycott the German team 107 (as a result, in the three games of the German team there were 2: 2 technical draws without a game 106 )."Translated from |Wikipedia:/Ru/Алехин, Александр Александрович> (emphasis added) "In April 1941, Alyokhin received permission to travel to Portugal 112 . Shortly before, from 18 to 23 March 1941, a series of anti-Semitic articles under the general title "Jewish and Aryan Chess" was published in the Parisian German-language newspaper Pariser Zeitung , signed by Alekhine, which was then reprinted in the Deutsche Schachzeitung . In these articles the history of chess was presented from the point of view of the Nazi racial theory, at the same time the position was justified that for "Aryan" chess an active offensive game is characteristic, and for "Jewish" chess it is protection and waiting for the opponent's mistakes. In an interview given after the liberation of Paris by the Allies (December 1944), Alekhine said that he was forced to write articles in order to obtain permission to leave, and that the articles in their original form did not contain anti-Semitic attacks, but were completely rewritten by the Germans 113 . After the war, in an open letter to the organizers of the London tournament (1946) Alekhine specified that only the reflections about the need for FIDE reconstruction and the criticism of the theories of Steinitz and Lasker remained from the original text 114 . In 1996, the biographer Alekhine V. Charushin argued that the rewriting of the articles was the Austrian chess player and journalist, the editor of Pariser Zeitung and the ardent anti-Semitic Theodore Gerbets, who died in 1945 115 . At the same time, another researcher, Jacques de Monnier, claimed that in 1958 he saw drafts of these articles written by Alekhine with his own hand, which Grace Wiskhar gave to a friend before his death, but their publication will be possible no sooner than they pass into the public domain by French legislation (2017) and only with the consent of the successors of Alekhine 113 ."Translated from |Wikipedia:/Ru/Алехин, Александр Александрович> Chess Legacy (see Alekhine's Defence) References ---- np original=1776 21 [= [[Life Path 3] (last 2 was Alekhine's Defence), rename=2141 [[Life Path 8|8] (same as Diana of Wales (née Spencer)) Category:Chess Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Russia Category:France Category:Europeans